A Change in Terrence the Terrible
by Yugigirl88
Summary: Autumn, thats me, has decided to visit Mac. She knows all about the cartoon. But when Terrence sees her, he starts to change bit by bit. Rated T to be safe. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** The girl named Autumn is me! And yes I am a Terrence fan! I am also a Bloo and Mac fan. And a wilt and Eduardo fan. So don't feel too bad if I put anything bad that happens to any of these characters. (Even Me.) Plz no flames. This is my 1st Fosters Fic. And i'm sorry about my KND story Op. TORTURE. Some have misunderstood me. I AM A KND FAN!!! I DO NOT MEAN TO BE RUDE TO THEM!!! I WAS TRYING TO BE FUNNY!!! Now on with the story.

**Mr. Herriman**: (ahem) Miss Autumn! I must point out...

**Me**: OK OK!!! Excuse me. (pulls out a megaphone) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOSTER'S HOME, JUST ME AND THIS STORY!!!...Better?

**Mr. H**: ...Quite.

**Me**: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Foster's Home For**

**Imaginary Friends**

Autumn decided to visit Mac at his apartment. Mac was going to take her to Madame Foster's so they could have fun with Bloo and the others. Once she knocked, a mean voice was heard on the other side. "MAC! I AIN'T GONNA ANSWER THE DOOR FOR YOUR STUPID FRIEND!!"

But after a bit of annoyance he finally did. "My how stup-…!" he was going to say how stupid she looked. But he swallowed them down. She was short, but kinda cool looking to him and a bit pretty. "How stuPENDOUS you look!" Autumn smiled a bit, but the boy would hide his feelings. Because then he erupted with laughter.

"SHORTY!! AHAHAHAAAAA!!!" Then he said he was kidding. Autumn followed him inside and looked around for Mac. "Here" Said Terrence, "Have a seat by me." He was on the couch and patting beside him so she sat down. They waited for at least 10 minutes.

Autumn felt an arm wrap around her. Terrence was then pulling her closer to him. "Better?" Autumn then frowned. This guy was a bully, but he was showing a different side of himself. Soon, Mac came out and the 2 went to Foster's.

The next day, Terrence was beating on Mac. And down the road was Autumn who was walking on a railroad track. But suddenly, her foot got caught in it and a train was coming fast. "AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed and tried to pull her foot free but to no avail.

"HELLLLLPPPP!!!!" Terrence heard her cry, dropped Mac, and ran.

He saw the train coming and quickly ran to her rescue. He used all of his strength and finally freed her foot. She looked up at him after he grabbed her and leaped out of the way of the train.

"Terrence?" her eyes filled with tears. She was so scared but thankful that he saved her life. The boy smiled and stood back up, putting her down. "Don't mention it…now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to beat up!!!!" And with that, Terrence chased Mac down the sidewalk.

Autumn took a step and a sharp pain shot through her ankle. "OWW!" she yelped. She couldn't walk home like this. So she hopped. Just then, Mac came running by with Terrence behind. He stopped again and saw her fall.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped her up.

"I'll be-OW! Fine." She yelped as she rested her foot down that hurt.

"I'll carry you."

Before she could object, Terrence lifted her up and headed for his house. She sighed, not wanting to make a fuss. This boy was really shining. He was NEVER like THIS!! Autumn was then laid on the couch. He had put a pillow under her foot and then sat by it.

Then Autumn felt her shoe and sock being pulled off. Terrence then felt of her ankle and squeezed making her whimper a bit in pain. "It's ok. Trust me." He then started to massage her ankle which made her calm down and relax. Now he cracked his knuckles and smirked a bit. This made Autumn uneasy. "What're you doing?" The boy took her ankle tight. "Trust me. This'll hurt, but it will help!" He gripped the ankle.

Autumn tried her hardest not to flinch and jerk. Boy was she in pain now!! Terrence was twisting it hard. She closed her eyes tight. This went on for a minute, but to her it felt like 10. The pain shot through her. They say when your feet hurt, you hurt all over. That's how Autumn felt now. Every bit of her bones hurt.

SNAP "AH!" she yelped. But it was over. Now she opened her eyes to see the boy massaging again making her relax once again.

"There. I popped it back into place."

"T-Terrence? Why are you being so nice to me?"

The teenager gulped a bit took her hand and sighed. "I usually…in fact I NEVER show my true feelings to ANYONE!! Not even my brother." He looked into her eyes as did she.

"I…I…I…" he stammered until Autumn smiled and finished for him.

"I love you." She whispered. Soon, both of them were leaning in. Closer until…

"Terrence I-!" But she was silenced by his mouth into hers and the wrestle of tongues began. During this time, he wrapped his arms around her and laid on top of her body. "TERRENCE!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"TERRENCE!?"

The two teens broke away and stared at the owner of the voice. Mac had a shocked expression on his face, Terrence had an angry look, and Autumn had a look of annoyance as she rolled her eyes._ "Here they go again!"_

The older boy stood up and advanced on Mac with his glare. Autumn just watched and ready to cover her ears. "MAC! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Uhh…that's what I should be asking YOU." The younger boy replied, taking a 2nd glance at the girl. Terrence then jerked Mac up by the shirt, and stormed toward the boy's room. Autumn watched as Mac was thrown into his room then the door slammed. She then sighed as Terrence came back and sat down beside her.

"Well!" he sighed.

"You really should start being nicer." He shot her a look saying he can't believe she said that.

"I can't believe you said that!!"

"Well you better start! 'Cuz I'll probably be saying it a lot!" Terrence looked away to avoid it and shook his head. Autumn rolled her eyes and sighed. How could he be so stubborn? At least around her? She knew he was always mean to his younger brother, but MAN! He was a tough nut to crack. You'd think that he would get tired of it! Then it hit her!

"Hey Terrence! How about meeting me at the junkyard later?"

"Huh?" Obviously he wasn't paying attention.

"The junkyard! Tonight. Would ya meet me there?"

The younger teen looked back at the blank TV thinking and gritting his teeth. Why would she want the place to be the J.Y.? Maybe a kiss for saving her!? He smiled at the thought. "Sure!" Autumn smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Neither of them blushed.

Terrence quickly stood up as she was getting up. The pain was still strong in her ankle and she hissed and winced a bit. He took her arm, which she made eye contact. "Terr?" The teen shushed her and put his arms around her. "Here allow me."

Before she could reply, he had hoisted her body up in bridal style. Autumn then blushed as he romantically looked into her eyes. He carried her out the door and turned a corner.

Meanwhile, Mac had heard all of it and decided to spy. Tonight was going to be bad if he was right about Terrence. He knew something about his brother. Terrence would be nice to a girl he "liked" and lure her in, then when the time was right, BAM! She was his! He would drop the phony act and wrestle her down and torture her! Mac was definitely going to stop him.

Terrence would for sure destroy him too for interfering. But Mac didn't care. This had to be done! He had to stop this! Even if his brother would kill him! It would be better to kill Mac than Autumn!


End file.
